Control
by Endoh the world Michiyo
Summary: In answer to the challenge issued by Nerosredqueen. A game of cat and mouse. DantexOC rated for language and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

Control

I don't own Dante, Capcom does.

Control

CH1

God, how he wanted her! Even though she wasn't his usual fare. Short, plump, spectacled; no she definitely wasn't his usual seducee, not physically anyway. There was something in those brilliant green eyes, though, something that had captured his own light blue orbs, something powerful and dangerous that he just had to master. He had really tried listening when she spoke, as well, actually tried instead of faking it because of the excited light that lit her eyes when she spoke of her work, books she read, television she watched. Hell, he could even remember what some of it was, that was how bad he had it.

He pursued her for weeks, and still she denied him. He couldn't figure it out, he could tell she wanted him, everyone did. Still no matter how strong he came onto her, no matter what line he used, she still pushed him away. How? Why? When he could smell the lust on oozing out of her pores like sweat? Was it fear? He could sense that in her movements; see it in her eyes when she gazed in his direction. What could she have to fear? What could she know to fear? Everything fearsome about him was a closely guarded secret.

It was enough to drive any man to drink. So, if one were to closely examine the situation, they could tell this was all really her fault. She should have just relinquished control at the first, "Hey, Babe, why don't you get out of your pants and into mine?" So here he was all alone drinking at the Bull's Eye, only wishing he were fucking, even though there was plenty of ready ass in the area. He had long since drained the place of Jack and was sentimentally working through her favorite, a sweet Italian wine called Rosa Regale. He suspected she'd find it sweeter if she was lapping it off his chest.

He glared forward at nothing, not wanting to go home, and trying to ignore the hard on in his jeans as lurid images of her lap danced in his head. He occasionally drained the wine glass in front of him. The wine glass would be promptly filled, the bartender knew his job well.

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he whirled around, slipping off the barstool and stumbling backward against the bar. He fixed his blurry scowl on who ever had the balls to interrupt his drinking. A small figure dressed in pastel colored nursing scrubs stood, hands on hips, looking sternly up at him. She had just gotten off work, and come into the bar for a little liquid relaxation before going home. She hadn't even let down her hair from it's sensible bun. Dante would give anything to play doctor to her naughty nurse. Zolara.

"Well, jerk off of the Devil! You look even hotter than usual, Babe!" he slurred out.

Zolara's eyes narrowed behind her glasses, "Dante, I'm not your babe and you're drunk! What am I thinking? You're always drunk!" She gave him a green glare that made his skin warmer and colder in alternating places.

"And you're always a frigid bitch!" he sneered, wiping the sarcastic smirk form her lips. Dante regretted his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. Her face fell and her lips trembled a little as she turned away from him. His arms wound about her waist causing her to stumble against him. _Time for some damage control._ "I'm sorry Babe, I'm drunk and horny _hic_ and I need to lie down. Help me back home to my place, _hic_, please?"

Zolara sighed and Dante nearly cheered in triumph. _I'm in need, help me._ _Can't say no to the blue please baby eyes, can you?_ Zolara placed one of his arms around her narrow shoulders and one of hers around his waist "Fine." She said, defeated for the moment. "Don't you even think of touching my ass, you grizzly old pervert!" And dragged her stumbling charge out of the bar's double doors and into the street.

Author's note: later chapters will be longer and lemony!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ch 2

It would have been hard for Zolara to remind herself to be angry with Dante, if he hadn't been busy grabbing any part of her that happened to be near his hands at any given time. The walk to Dante's office was almost as difficult as any day at work, with Mr. Grabbyhands stumbling just about every five steps and giggling every time she had to battle gravity to keep the two of them from crashing in the street.

When they came to the dank alley that served as a drive way for Dante's office, Dante piped up with the first coherent thing he had said the two left the bar, "We're home." So with many grunts and much foul language, Zolara dragged the drunken man down the alley, stopping when she came to a dingy set of double doors. Dante reached a suspiciously steady hand to pull one of the doors open. Zolara craned her neck to give the tall man a narrowed glare, and then dragged the unhelpful dunk through the door and into an office of some type.

She flopped him onto one of the aging red couches and straightened for a look about. Zolara laughed aloud, "Goddamn, Prince Charming, you're heavy! When did you get so fat? And how did your office get so goddamn dirty from the last time I dragged you home and cleaned up after you?"

"I'm not fat!!" Dante protested in a voice far too sober. "And it's not my fault; my house keeper dumped me and moved into a hotel." He stood and walked behind the desk where Zolara was staring at the trophies mounted on the wall.

She turned and looked up at him, "Wow, Dante, I do believe that's the fastest anyone's ever slept off falling down drunk! A suspicious woman might assume you lured them down here to seduce them."

Caught, his lips twitched into a guilty smile. Placed his hands on her hips and turned her toward him, "Can you blame a man for tyin', Babe," and swooped down for a kiss, fully expected to be denied, though to Dante's surprise she rose to her tiptoes and met his lips halfway.

He pulled away one eyebrow quirked in question as her arms encircled his neck and pressed her body to his, "I bet you wanna take me up stairs and fuck me, huh?" Dante nodded, making her smirk. She turned away from him and walked toward the stairs, followed closely by the horny devil. At the foot of the stair case, she whirled and punched the man in the gut, doubling him over with a pained _oof_! "I would hit you in the face, but you're just too fucking tall!" With that, she stalked past Dante and toward the door; only to be grabbed by the waist and flung onto the same couch she had earlier deposited the false drunk.

"It's not polite to tease, ya know!" he growled. Dante was red faced and grinning, enraged. Zolara feared she might have gone too far, perhaps it would have been wiser to push him away and leave, but a trick for a trick, she supposed. Her heart beat faster and she trembled more as he stalked closer to where she cowered against the cushions. "You deserved it! Pretending to be drunk to get me here!"

"Really Zolara, are you trying to punish me? Gonna spank me and tell me how bad I've been?" he sneered placing a hand on the back of the couch to tower over her.

Zolara swallowed and looked up at him, "I might."

"Wha?" Dante pulled back, shocked, once again and Zolara took the opportunity to lunge forward and tangle the fingers of both hands in his snowy hair and pulled him close for a rough kiss. He kneeled on the couch, straddling her thighs and gently cupped the back of her head with his free hand, allowing her control of the kiss. He moaned and sucked softly on her tongue when she thrust the questing appendage into his mouth.

Tired of her dominating his mouth, Dante slid his own tongue along hers. He slid the hand resting on the back of the couch into her scrub top and into her bra to cup her breast, causing her to arch into the touch and whimper into his mouth. He broke the kiss, licking and nipping along her jaw line to tease an earlobe between the studs in her ear. She chafed her smooth cheek against his rough one and sighed into his ear, "Dante, take me upstairs."

"Mmmn", he caressed her nipple with his thumb, "When I finally have you right where I want you? Not likely. Besides," He rubbed his crotch against her stomach, "You didn't lock the doors, anyone one could walk in and see us fucking like animals. The danger adds to the fun." He abandoned her ear to suck on the junction between her jaw and neck right below. Zolara ran the fingers of one hand through his hair to his earlobe, which she promptly grabbed and twisted. "Ow! Fuck! What is with the mixed signals, Babe?"

Zolara pushed him roughly from her lap and onto his ass on the floor. She stood and climbed halfway up the stair case before turning and asking with a pout, "Aren't you coming with me?"

"Fuck yeah, Babe. In more ways than one!" Dante replied following her up "but when you go up there, you're going to wanna go back to the couch!"

She stood in front of the door and waited for him to open it, then turned her gaze from his handsome face to the room. Her jaw dropped, "Oh! You pig! You sleep in here?" There was junk every where, bed was unmade, clothing strewn about, and the indefinable musk of man hung in the air. Dante strolled past her and flopped on his side on the bed.

Dante propped his head on one head and leered, "You still wanna do me up here?"

Zolara kicked off her sneakers, and laced her fingers together behind her back. She nodded, "Uh huh." She skipped up to the bed and knelt upon it, straddling Dante, turning him onto his back, and stroking his clothed chest up and down with the palms of both hands. Zolara bent and kissed him chastely once on the lips, then licked along his stubbly jaw and nipping his Adam's apple. Her hands moved down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off.

She sighed staring at his beautiful body, mesmerized. Dante grinned, "See something you like?" His arms encircled her hips and he rose to kiss her. She dodged and pushed him back down. Zolara bent and nibbled his collar bone before kissing her way down his muscular chest. She reached a nipple and bit down earning a sharp gasp before soothing the tiny bud by circling it with her tongue. "Ya know, Babe, all that time I thought you were scared of me 'cause you were a virgin, but I guess not!"

Zolara pouted for a moment and bit down again, tweaking the other nipple between thumb and forefinger, "Who said I wasn't a virgin? Maybe I just like hurting people." She smirked and lifted her scrub top over her head, flinging it into a pile of his unwashed laundry. It was soon joined by company, after she reached back and unclipped her bra. Zolara dropped her arms to her sides and looked down into his eyes biting her bottom lip.

Dante grinned and reached up to squeeze one exposed breast and caressed her stomach in circular motion with the other. "I'm jealous of your patients, then. Rough play really turns me on."

"Your talking is starting to annoy me. Keep it up and I'll have to gag you with some your dirty underwear." Zolara gave him a small smile and leaned into his touch. She began to massage his abs and tease the waistband of his jeans, putting her mouth back to work on his chest. Her hands found his belt buckle and began fumbling with the clasp. He relinquished her breast to help her with it, but Zolara pushed his hand away. "I want to do this," She whispered.

"Ha!" she grinned when she figured it out, "I'm surprised you where such a complicated belt, Dante, there's no way your average slut could figure this out!"

"You insult me, Babe! I don't just bring anyone home!"

Zolara sighed, "Tsk, not only are you talking," She pulled on Dante's belt buckle, pulling the leather out of the loops, "you're lying to me, too! What am I going to do with you?"

"Hopefully something very dirty involving my belt?"

"Hm, I think I can come up with something," She mused, making a loop out of his belt. "Now behave and I'll make you a very happy boy by morning."

Dante grinned and clasped his hands together, sticking them through the loop when she presented it. Zolara tightened the loop around Dante's hands then wrapped the free end around one of the bars in the headrest, finally knotting it through the original loop.

With the man finally tied down, Zolara went to work on his jeans. She rubbed one palm upward along the rather impressive bulge hiding beneath his zipper to the button, undoing it and pulling the zipper downward. She shifted backward and stepped off the bed. She pulled off both boots. "Cowboy boots, Dante? I'm really disappointed you didn't wear the chaps tonight." She bent over him and grabbed the waist of his pants pulling both them and underwear off in one try. She stopped then to admire the his newly freed erection.

"If I'd known tonight was going to be one of those when you'd jump my bones, I would've worn the chaps, all the belts, and the leather coat you love so much."

Zolara looked up, away from the impressive member and to the ceiling. She sighed again, "I gave you another chance, Prince Charming, and you had to go and talk again." She shook her head sadly and looked around, "now that would just be wrong!" she laughed and shrugged, "Oh well!" She hooked her thumbs into the waist band of her scrub pants and shimmied out of both them and her panties, as well. She tossed away the pants and wadded up her polka dotted panties, while walking around to the front of the bed.

"Hey since when did you shave your pussy?" Dante exclaimed. Zolara took the opportunity to shove the wad in his mouth. Which Dante protested with an angry_ mmf!_

"I warned you!" Zolara sang out, pecking his cheek. She turned and sat on the bed and began rummaging through the top drawer of the night stand. She stopped suddenly and whipped her head around to look at him, "Dante, when's the last time you bought condoms?" receiving nothing but a shrug from the man, Zolara sighed, "Well, you better be happy I went back on the pill!"

She shut the drawer and shifted on the bed until she was straddling his hips. She placed both hands on his chest and bent down to kiss and lick his neck. She moved down lower to capture one nipple in her teeth. She slid her hands down his body to caress his sides, as she nibbled lightly on the captured nub. She released it after a moment to turn her attention lower. She shifted back and curled one of her hands around his dick, using the other to cup his balls. She pumped up and down with the hand on his penis a couple of times, gathering precum with her thumb and smearing over his erection.

Dante let out a muffled moan and jerked his hips upward. Zolara took it as a sign he was about to revolt. "I guess I've teased you long enough, then," She said and positioned the head of Dante's cock at the entrance of her slit. Then she sank down onto him, stopping only when she got to the base. "Ahh!" Zolara gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. "I forgot how big you were!" she panted.

Dante tossed his head and let out a shout that was absorbed by wad of underwear in his mouth. She slowly raised herself off of his cock with a long groan that Dante matched. He jerked his hips again and she sank down more quickly this time. She moaned again, loving the sensation of being filled completely. Zolara sped up her movements, riding Dante's dick and panting.

One of her hands was at his side holding her up and she moved the other down to her pussy and began to rub her clit in circles in time with her frenzied movements. Dante lay there, soaking up sensations: the weight of her on top of him, the rhythmic clinching of her muscles around his cock. He watched her breast bouncing, felt the clinching of her pussy speed up, and knew she was close. He let out a whimper; the heat was building in the pit of his stomach.

Zolara's movements lost their rhythm, she trembled, and sweat ran into her eyes as white hot heat built in her loins. It built until her whole body felt set afire and finally, her lustful; fever broke as she cried out her release. Dante shouted a moment after, and came, painting her insides with his essence.

Zolara collapsed on his chest and reached up to remove the gag. Dante licked his lips and sighed. "Maybe you can untie me now, Babe?" In reply, she reached up to fumble with the belt restraining his hands. When he was free she left the bed to search for her clothes.

"Don't go, Babe," Dante pleaded.

Zolara finished stepping back into her pants and went to retrieve her shirt. "Nothing has changed, Dante. We never talk, we just fuck, then one of us leaves. That's how it will always be."

"Come back to bed, Babe we can talk, anything you wanna talk about, we'll talk about."

"Are you ready to tell what you do for a living," Zolara questioned, "Or explain the heads mounted on the wall in the office? Or the gorgeous women strutting around your house like they own the place and wearing very little?"

Dante's shoulders slumped, "Come to bed, stay with me, I'll tell you everything in the morning." Zolara covered her eyes with one hand and took a deep breath. She climbed back into bed with him. She knew Dante was lying, but his bed was warm, and she was tired. He won again, like he did every week.

Fin

A/N: There you go, first fanfiction I every finished and the first smut I had the guts to put on paper. R/R if you don't mind, I know there's room for improvement.


End file.
